Schnuffelienchen
Schnuffelienchen is the female counterpart of Schnuffel Bunny and also his mate. 'Über Schnuffelienchen / About ' ☀http://schnuffelbunny.wikia.com/wiki/Schnuffel_Bunny'Schnuffelienchen' Deutsch: Warner Music Entertainment prasentiert Schnuffelienchen "Kuss mich, halt mich, lieb mich". Die Single wird am 29.10.2010 auf dem Label "TELDEC" von Warner Music International in Kooperation mit "foxmobile" veroffentlicht. Schnuffelienchen, das weibliche Pendant zu Schnuffel, ist ein Haschen zum verlieben. Doch das kleine flauschige Langohrkuschelhäschen hat ihr ganz großes Gluck noch nicht gefunden. Zwar ist Schnuffel ihr allerbester Freund, mit dem sie schon zahlreiche Abenteuer erleben durfte und gemeinsam viele Stunden verbringt, nur fur die Liebe scheint Schnuffel keine Zeit zu haben. Aber Schnuffelienchen sehnt sich nach Geborgenheit und Warme und tut immer das was ihr Hasenherz ihr sagt - und diesmal liegt die Losung in der Musik. {C}Mit dem traumhaft schonen Lied „Kuss mich, halt mich, lieb mich" nach der Melodie von „Drei Haselnusse fur Aschenbrodel" mochte Schnuffelienchen der Welt zeigen wie sie fuhlt und empfindet und dabei ihr Herzblatt finden. Da das Marchen von Aschenbrodel ihr so gut gefallt und Schnuffelienchen ein gro?er Fan von Lovesongs ist, hat sie keinen noch so weiten Weg gescheut und ist ins Fox Mobile-Musikstudio gehoppelt, um das Lied einzusingen. Obwohl sie noch nie gesungen hat und ihr behutetes Heim im Knuddeltal bis jetzt noch nie verlassen hat, ist sie von ihrer Idee uberzeugt und festentschlossen, die neue Hasenmarchenprinzessin zu werden. {C}Fox Mobile und Warner Music Entertainment waren von der musikalischen und visuellen Prasenz von Schnuffelienchen so angetan, dass sie Flugs eine komplette Chart-Balladen-Single produziert haben, die ab dem 29. Oktober 2010 erhaltlich sein wird. Mit „Kuss mich, halt mich, lieb mich" steht nun Schnuffelienchen mit ihrer Langohrkuschelhasenversion in den Startlochern, um allen Liebenden Mut zu machen den richtigen Prinzen zu finden. {C}Auch im Jahr 2010 kennt die Beliebtheit von Kuscheltieren in Deutschland keine Grenzen. Ob als flauschige Pluschvariante, Online-Filmchen oder akustisches Telefon-Accessoire - die putzigen Geschopfe gehoren als treue Begleiter zum Leben. Mit Schnuffelienchen, dem ersten singenden Haschen, gesellt sich seit langem mal wieder ein weibliches Wesen unter den zahlreichen Kollegen, die den Schritt in eine Musikkarriere wagen. Doch statt laut und vergnugt zu sein, setzt Schnuffelienchen voll und ganz auf Liebe, Romantik, Hoffnung und Sehnsucht. {C}Kein Zweifel: Schnuffelienchen bringt alles mit was ein Haschen heut so braucht! English: Warner Music Entertainment presents Schnuffelienchen "Kiss me, hold me, love me." The single was published on 29.10.2010 on the label "Teldec" from Warner Music International in cooperation with "foxmobile". Schnuffelienchen, the female counterpart to Schnuffel is a bunny to love. But the little fluffy Long-eared cuddly bunny has her very lucky not yet found. Although Schnuffel is her best friend with whom she was allowed to experience many adventures together and spent many hours just for the love Schnuffel seems to have no time. But Schnuffelienchen longs for warmth and security and always does what her bunny heart tells her - and this time the solution lies in music. With the wonderfully spare song, "Kiss me, hold me, love me" to the tune of "Three Hazelnuts for Cinderella" Schnuffelienchen want to show the world how she feels and experiences and finding her loved one. Because she likes the story of Cinderella as well and Schnuffelienchen is a big fan of Love songs, she has spared no matter how wide is the path and hopped Fox Mobile Music studio to record the song. Although she has never sung and has left her sheltered home in Knuddeltal yet never, she is convinced about their idea and determined to be the new rabbit tale princess. {C}Fox Mobile Entertainment and Warner Music were so impressed by the musical and visual presence of Schnuffelienchen that they have produced a complete flight-chart-music ballads, wich is avaible since the 29th October 2010. With "Kiss me, hold me, love me" is now Schnuffelienchen with her long-eared cuddly bunny version in the starting holes to find all lovers courage to make the real prince. {C}Also in 2010, knows the popularity of stuffed animals in Germany, no limits. Whether as a fluffy plush version, online movies or acoustic phone accessory - the cute little creatures are as faithful companion for life. With Schnuffelienchen, the first singing bunny, joins a long time again a female among the many colleagues who dare to step into a music career. But instead of being loud and cheerful, Schnuffelienchen is fully based on love, romance, hope and longing. 'Diskografie / Discography' 'Singles:' Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich *2010: Küss mich, halt mich, lieb mich (German version) *2011: Kiss me, hold me, love me (English version; as Snuggelina) *2011: Berce-moi, serre-moi, aime-moi (French version; as Jolie Praline) *2011: Baciami, abbracciami, amami (Italian version; as Giuggiola) *2011: Besame, abrazame, amame (Spanish version; as Linda Peluchita) Schmetterling *2012: Schmetterling (German version) *2012: Butterfly (English version; as Snuggelina) Ohne dich * 2014: Ohne dich (German version) * 2014: Without you (English version, as Snuggelina) 'Albums:' *None at the moment. 'Audio Books:' *2008: Das Geheimnis der Möhre (The secret of the carrot) *2009: Die bezaubernde Prinzessin (The charming princess) *2009: Die kleinen Purzelsterne (The little shooting stars) *2010: Kuschelbox 1 (containing 1st, 2nd and 3rd audio books) *2010: Der Schatz im Glitzersee (The treasure in the glittering sea) *2010: Die kleine Schneefee (The little snow fairy) *2011: Das Baby-Einhorn (The baby unicorn) *2012: Knuddelbox 2 (containing 4th, 5th and 6th audio books) * 2013: Abenteuer auf der Trauminsel (Adventure on the dream island) * 2014: Das Geheimnis der kleinen Eule (The secret of the little owl) Links *Creator of Schnuffelienchen - http://www.jamba.de/fw/ *Official Source - http://www.warnermusic.de/ *YouTube Channel - http://www.youtube.com/user/SchnuffelienchenTV *Facebook Group - http://www.facebook.com/groups/383135055049800/ *Schnuffelienchen Fan Website - http://schnuffel.16mb.com/ *Schnuffelienchen Forum - http://schnuffel.16mb.com/forum/ *Schnuffelienchen Fan Club on DeviantArt - http://schnuffelienchenfc.deviantart.com/ Category:Browse Category:Characters Category:Bunnies